creeped_outfandomcom-20200213-history
The Unfortunate Five
Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Part 3 The Unfortunate Five is the fifth episode of ''Creeped Out'''s second season, and the 18th episode of the series overall. It first aired on 22 May 2019 on CBBC. Synopsis A group of five are being punished for bad behaviour in school, but this is no ordinary detention. Plot Prologue The Curious wanders among the aisles of a school library, carrying a large book. The Narrator asks if you've ever lost your temper – and if so, where does it go? What if someone, or something, went looking for it? Episode A group of five kids assemble in an empty school, where they all have detention. Feng arrives on a hoverboard and takes photos of the others on his phone; Jude is escorted to detention by her mom; Willow looks embarrassed to be there and doesn't say a word; Mayel is staring at her phone; Stan remarks that the school feels eerie on the weekends. They're interrupted by the Vice Principal, Mr. Hawkins, who dubs the group 'the Unfortunate Five'. He confiscates their phones and takes them to the school library, where he introduces the woman who will be supervising their detention: Miss Cully of the Empathy Project. She is sat on the floor, cross-legged in a yoga pose, and asks the group to call her Faye. She announces they will spend the day together studying yoga, unblocking, mindfulness and meditation, or 'YUMM'. The first exercise is a 'truth circle'. Faye mentions she used this exercise at a rival school, and they begin to discuss Rob Dorsett, a student there who has recently gone missing. One of them mentions that bones were found outside of town, hinting that they could belong to him. Faye says she knew him and that he was a 'tortured soul'. She then abruptly changes the subject and asks the group to hold hands. As Faye asks the students to release their 'negative energy', Stan sniggers. Faye remarks that he should take things more seriously, since his transgression – blowing up the science lab – was pretty serious. She then moves on to Feng, suggesting he uses his online channel 'like a weapon', and mentioning that he made a post about Mayel getting involved with her best friend's brother. Stan retorts that Feng only did this because he was bitter about not being invited to Mayel's party. As the group shout at one another, Faye tells them to take a break and leaves the room. A suspicious Jude follows Faye into the bathroom. She hears Faye growling like an animal, then sees her jump up onto the counter and look in the mirror as she wipes a dark, sticky substance from her mouth. Faye realises she's being watched and opens all the cubicles, but just as she reaches Jude, Jude manages to slip under the door into the next cubicle. Jude goes to Hawkins and tells him what she saw, but he is sceptical and tells her the students in detention aren't worth helping. He also says they won't be able to leave, as the doors are locked. Outside the library, Jude confronts Faye, but Faye second-guesses her, realising she has already gone to Mr. Hawkins and been dismissed. As Faye turns to go back into the library, Jude notices she is carrying a handkerchief embroidered with the initials R.D. and realises it belongs to the missing boy, Rob Dorsett. Faye says Rob was her 'last great case', and that his fear, anger and hatred made him perfect for her needs. She now looking for a replacement. She tells Jude that her search may come to an end with the Unfortunate Five. It is then that Jude realizes that Faye is a demon intending to do what she did to Rob Dorsett to them and leaves to warn the others. Back in the library, Mayel and Feng are arguing again. As she watches Faye observing them, Jude realises she feeds off anger. She tries to tell the group what's going on, but nobody is willing to believe her apart from Stan. As the next exercise begins, Jude asks Faye why the five need to get rid of their anger, as it's fire and passion that make them good at what they do. Faye instead asks why Jude and Willow are no longer good friends, and then reveals that Willow was not put in detention, but asked to be there – perhaps because it was a chance to spend time with Jude. Jude and Willow argue, then Faye asks to be alone with Willow and takes her out of the room. Stan tells Jude he believes her, and they devise a plan. Stan encourages Feng and Mayel to climb out of the window, then calls Faye back to tell them off. Meanwhile, Jude goes back to Hawkins' office and aggravates him until he's absolutely furious and yelling threats. Just as he's telling her she's expelled, the rest of the Unfortunate Five arrive with a growling Faye in tow. Excited by Hawkins' anger, Faye attacks him; as the students close the office door, her mouth stretches demonically wide and blood spatters the window. Outside, Jude hands back everyone's phones and belongings. They agree never to mention the day's events to anyone. Just then, Faye leaves the school and walks past them with a serene smile on her face. Epilogue The camera pans up to show The Curious sitting on the roof of the school, pouring a viscous black substance from his hand into a jar. The Narrator says that when you're angry, you should count to five rather than ten, as 'anger feeders' can reach you quickly. Cast * Jude (Brielle Robillard) * Willow (Olivia Presti) * Stan (Yatharth Bhatt) * Mayel (Claire Qute) * Feng (Dante Zee) * Faye Cully (Morgan Kohan) * VP Hawkins (Tony Nappo) * Tina (Claire Rankin) * The Curious (Lukas Engel) * The Narrator (Hedvig Becke) Trivia * Midway through the episode, some of the characters are seen reading in the library while Jude and Faye stand outside. Feng and Willow both hold copies of a comic titled 'What Happens in Space', the cover of which features characters resembling Spud and Thomas from Spaceman.